Electronic cameras are used in various driver assistance systems for motor vehicles. EP 1 418 089 A2 discloses an electronic camera for use in a motor vehicle, in which the surface of a photosensitive sensor is divided into different areas that are respectively assigned to different applications such as capturing images of the surroundings, detecting fog, rain, etc.
The more numerous the applications, for which the sensor of this conventional camera should be used, the larger the required surface of the sensor and the space required for various optical systems for directing light at the sensor. The available installation space for such a camera in a conventional motor vehicle is preferably located in an area on the central upper edge of the windshield between the windshield and a rear-view mirror mounted in the passenger compartment. A camera installed at this location should be as compact as possible such that it does not unnecessarily restrict the view of the driver through the windshield.